Mail friend
by Arya-80-U
Summary: Sasuke quiere una novia. Sakura quiere un novio. ¿Qué pasaría si se encuentran en Facebook? SasuSaku. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! :)**_

_**Aquí me tenéis con otra historia, aunque esta es una traducción. La historia NO me pertenece (al igual que los personajes de Naruto T.T).**_

_**La idea es de Catherine1998 que muy amablemente me permitió traducir su fic del inglés al español.**_

_**Muchas gracias!**_

_**Aquí os dejo el fic, espero que os guste ;)**_

* * *

**MAIL FRIEND**

Era un gran día. Todo era genial. El instituto había acabado. Estábamos a mitad del verano, el sol estaba en lo alto pero no quemaba tanto. Un día totalmente soleado. A Sasuke le gustaban estos días. Era un día perfecto para él, no tenía que estudiar álgebra o leer a "Hamlet", sólo montaba a su querido caballo Blixten para dar un paseo. Era todo lo que él quería. Blixten era un gran caballo, a diferencia del de Itachi, ella era tranquila.

Solía llevarla a un campo verde, pero hoy haría algunos saltos de espectáculo. Había un pequeño bosque cerca de su casa, este era un gran lugar para practicar.

A Sasuke se le daba realmente bien la equitación, podría montar a Blixten con los ojos cerrados. Él confiaba en Blixten, ella era el único ser vivo que podía entenderlo. Sabía que Blixten solo era un caballo, pero le gustaba hablar con ella. La consideraba una amiga.

El único verdadero amigo de Sasuke era un chico llamado Naruto, que era lo opuesto al pelinegro. Él odiaba la equitación, era mucho más popular que él, pero aún así eran amigos.

Naruto tenía muchas chicas alrededor, pero solo podía pensar en una de ellas. Tenía novia, Hinata. Ella era realmente dulce, pero Sasuke no podía encontrar a ninguna novia en el instituto. Las chicas no podían llegar a entenderlo, solamente hablaban de maquillaje y compras.

Pero Naruto le dijo que le encontraría una novia y Sasuke estaba seguro de que solo estaba de broma.

Hasta aquel día.

Naruto estaba borracho, hablaba sin sentido. Como siempre Sasuke estaba aburrido, no prestaba atención. Naruto hablaba de su novia. "Está tan buena, es tan sexy, bla bla bla..." Entonces dijo algo más. Algo que cambió totalmente su vida.

Facebook.

Él podría encontrar a una chica en Facebook. Podría mirar los perfiles de las chicas y si encontraba algo sobre caballos, le hablaría.

Era genial. Dejó a Naruto en el bar y corrió a su habitación. Abrió su ordenador portátil y rápidamente entró en Facebook.

Había muchas chicas a las que les gustaban los caballos. Escogería a una, cualquiera a la que le gustaran los caballos, y hablaría con ella. Pero si iba a conseguir una cita por Internet, al menos podría encontrar una chica guapa.

Comenzó a mirar los perfiles y estuvo a punto de dejarlo porque no encontraba a ninguna chica normal. Se prometió intentarlo otra vez y luego rendirse. Pulsó el botón de búsqueda, y encontró a alguien. Sakura Haruno. Ella era hermosa, su foto de perfil era realmente bonito. Abrazaba a su caballo. Finalmente miró sus fotos, eran todas sobre caballos. Era como un milagro.

Pulsó el botón de "Enviar petición de amistad" y esperó por su respuesta. Estaba tan contento.

·

·

El siguiente día fue un gran día. Sakura se levantó temprano solamente para entrenar. Se fue a los establos. Le dio un beso de buenos días a su querido caballo Jessica (Jess para abreviar) y la llevó al campo. Jessica estaba gruñona como siempre.

Hacía frío, otra vez, pero no llovía. Sakura nunca entendió el tiempo en Suiza, pero no le pudo importar menos. Este era su día porque el instituto había terminado y ya no tenía que estudiar biología o leer "El Péndulo de Foucault".

Quería practicar los saltos porque el próximo mes tenía una competición y realmente quería ganar.

Confiaba en Jess pero bueno, podía sorprenderla. Pero hoy Jess parecía cansada, así que Sakura se dio un día libre. Podría relajarse al menos durante un día.

No tenía hambre, así que se fue a su cuarto. Abrió su ordenador portátil para mirar su Facebook. No había nada nuevo. Miró la parte de las peticiones de amistad: 5 nuevas peticiones. Comenzó a pulsar el botón de "rechazar". Pero espera. Había un chico realmente guapo con su caballo en la foto de perfil. Siempre quiso tener un novio como este, pero nunca lo vio en su instituto o en alguno de su ciudad. Volvió a mirar. ¿Sasuke Uchiha, huh?

Su mejor amiga Ino, estaría celosa si viera las fotos de este chico. Era realmente guapo. Perlo negro y ojos de ónice profundos. Se lo pensó antes de pulsar el botón "Aceptar". Nunca podría estar segura de que el chico de las fotos era o no él. Pero podía equivocarse. Solamente hablarían por chat, eso era todo. Realmente siempre quiso un novio como él, nunca hubiera sabido que a un chico como él le gustaran los caballos. Así que lo aceptó.

·

·

Sasuke estaba nervioso. Quería hablar con esta chica, esperó toda la noche para que ella aceptara su petición de amistad. Tal vez ella no era de su país. Tal vez ella lo aceptaría más tarde, podía haber diferencia horaria entre ellos.

Pero la mañana siguiente fue diferente del anterior. Sasuke estaba feliz, incluso le dio los buenos días a su hermano Itachi. Normalmente no hablaban. Itachi iba algunas veces a su habitación para decir "hermosas pesadillas". Se podría contar eso como una conversación.

Sasuke abrió su portátil y miró su Facebook. ¡Sí! Sakura ya era su amiga. Era perfecto, podrían usar Facebook para hablar o enviarse mensajes el uno al otro cada día. Él abrió la conversación.

[Sasuke Uchiha]

_Hola._

[Sakura Haruno]

_¡Hola! ¿Te conozco? No me suenas._

[Sasuke Uchiha]

_Bueno... No._

[Sakura Haruno]

_Oh... Está bien. Soy Sakura Haruno, como ya sabes. Nunca pensé que un chico como tú podría estar interesado en los caballos. ¿Cómo se llama?_

[Sasuke Uchiha]

_:) Encantado de conocerte Sakura. Yo nunca pensé que una chica como tú también. Se llama Blixten. ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?_

[Sakura Haruno]

_Jessica. Jess para abreviar. Entonces, ¿haces saltos o...?_

[Sasuke Uchiha]

_Saltos de competición. Llevo practicándolo desde hace 6 años._

[Sakura Haruno]

_Igual yo. Bien... me estás empezando a gustar Sasuke._

Y continuaron hablando durante 3 horas. Sasuke consiguió su número de teléfono y su dirección de correo, así que podían hablar en cualquier momento. Sakura era una chica realmente dulce.

Estaba pensando en ella cuando su móvil sonó. Era Naruto.

- **¡Eh dobe! ¿Qué pasa?**

Bla bla bla bla... Después de media hora hablando...

- **Y Naruto, antes de que cuelgue quiero decirte algo muy importante.**

- **¿Qué es Sasuke?**

- **Creo que tengo novia.**- y colgó.

·

·

Sakura llamó a Ino cuando acabó de hablar con Sasuke.

- **¡Eh Ino-cerda! Vas a sentir celos. Tengo novio y es tan lindo.**

- **¿Quién es? ¡Dime su nombre! Oh frentona, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Espera, ¿él te pidió salir o...?**

- **Bueno, aún no me lo pidió, pero estoy segura de que lo hará. Mira en Facebook. Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Ya!**

Dos minutos más tarde.

- **¡Wow frente de marquesina, está muy bueno! Tal vez debería romper con Shikamaru y conversar con él.**

-** ¡De eso nada cerda, es mío!**

- **Está bien. Me voy. Hablamos después.**

Sakura deseaba que Sasuke le pidiera para salir. Pero había otro miedo en su interior. Él vivía en América y ella vivía en Suiza. Incluso si él le pidiera salir no podrían quedar. Solamente por Internet.

Sakura quería ver la verdadera cara de Sasuke. No porque ella no creyera que era él, pero realmente quería verlo por lo menos por la webcam.

Así que le mandó un sms para que se comprara una webcam y mañana por la noche podrían hablar por ellas. Incluso quizás podían usar Skype.

Así que esa noche se permitió soñar con su nuevo amigo, quizás novio más adelante. Sasuke...

* * *

_**Continuará... ;)**_

_**¿Qué os pareció?**_

_**Siento que el capítulo sea algo corto, pero así lo hizo la autora :P**_

_**Dejad reviews, que no cuesta dinero! xD Ya sabéis... cualquier crítica, opinión, etc... Un review! XD**_

_**Me despido, un beso ***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! :)**_

_**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de "Mail friend". Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)**_

_**Repito: La historia NO me pertenece, es una traducción del fic de Catherine1998 que muy amablemente me do su permiso.**_

* * *

Sakura dormía plácidamente en su cama. Soñaba con Sasuke y sus ojos ónice. Era tan guapo. Soñaba que él venía a Suiza, solamente para verla a ella. La iba a visitar a su casa y a pedirle para salir. Tal vez podrían montar en sus caballos y dar un paseo romántico. Pero sólo era un sueño, por supuesto. Él nunca podría venir aquí, incluso si él quisiera hacerlo. Dijo que tenía un hermano molesto con el que discutir y no podía dejar sola a Blixten y marcharse.

Desde luego Sakura tampoco podía ir. Incluso si tuviera el dinero, sus padres nunca la dejarían ir sola. Eran demasiado protectores y no podían entender el amor verdadero. Entonces, su única esperanza era Facebook.

Pero Sasuke tuvo una idea. Los dos iban a filmarse practicando, entonces se podrían dar consejos y desde luego verse el uno al otro. Sasuke realmente quería verla. No sólo en fotos, sino también en acción. Ver su sonrisa; era todo en lo que pensaba.

·

·

El primer vídeo lo subió Sakura al Facebook. Ella montaba a su caballo, pero Jess miraba enfadada a la cámara, incluso trató de comerla, así que Sakura tuvo que coger el aparato en sus manos. Mientras ella montaba también se dirigía a la cámara. Ella era tan hermosa y dulce. Sasuke pensó en un modo de ir a verla, pero Itachi nunca estaría de acuerdo con esto. Aún no podía decirle nada sobre Sakura. Si él lo averiguara probablemente hackearía la cuenta de su hermanito y le escribiría cosas malas. Y luego ella estaría triste y, tal vez porque ella está triste, querría hablar con alguien de lo sucedido y ese alguien sería un chico. Entonces el chico le pediría salir y porque ella está triste lo aceptaría. Así que no le diría nada a Itachi sobre Sakura. De ningún modo.

·

·

Sasuke salió a filmar un vídeo como prometió. Montó a Blixten lo mejor que pudo y le enseñó a Sakura unos cuantos trucos para impresionarla. Abrió la cámara, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Blixten comenzó a lamerla. **"¡Oh por Dios Blixten! ¡Esto no es comida! ¡Maldita sea!"** Blixten dejó de lamer la cámara y mostró sus dientes. Parecía que estaba sonriendo, así que Sasuke la acarició y limpió la lente. La cámara todavía seguía funcionando así que hizo algunos trucos más con Blixten antes de apagarla. Seguro que Sakura se reiría de él. Así que sin borrar ninguna parte, añadió el vídeo a "vídeos" y etiquetó a Sakura para que pudiera verlo. Normalmente usarían el correo electrónico, pero Sakura no podía recordar su contraseña, entonces usaban Facebook.

**·**

**·**

**(Chat de Facebook)**

[Sakura Haruno]

_Vaya, ese fue un vídeo bastante gracioso._

[Sasuke Uchiha]

_¿No me dices hola?_

[Sakura Haruno]

_Hola._

[Sasuke Uchiha]

_Bien. Pensaba que tal vez..._

[Sakura Haruno]

_¿Y bien?_

[Sasuke Uchiha]

_En realidad iba a preguntarte algo, pero puede esperar. Tengo que discutirlo con mi hermano._

[Sakura Haruno]

_Adiós :(_

[Sasuke Uchiha]

_¿Por qué una carita triste?_

[Sakura Haruno]

_Por nada._

[Sasuke Uchiha]

_Adiós :/_

**(Fin de la conversación de chat)**

¿Por qué no pudo pedirle salir? Lo practicó toda la noche. No era tan difícil. Sólo tenía que escribir las palabras, esto no era el final del mundo para él. Tal vez lo era. Porque entonces Sakura lo miraría de una forma diferente y quizás no se le hablara más.

Pero ¿y si ella decía que sí? Entonces todo sería perfecto. No le estaba pidiendo que se casase con él, simplemente iban a ser pareja. Rápidamente buscó su teléfono, pero no podía encontrarlo en ningún lado. Incluso le preguntó a Itachi. Su última esperanza eran los establos.

Su móvil estaba al lado del cubo de agua. Tuvo suerte de que Blixten no lo empujara al caldero. Y en ese momento, para su mala suerte, Blixten lo empujó al cubo. ¡Mirad su suerte! Su teléfono ahora no funcionaba y su única esperanza se esfumó también. Y luego, todo se fue volviendo negro.

·

·

Dos semanas más tarde. Sakura no contestaba a sus mensajes ni le enviaba ningún vídeo. No podía contactar con ella. Incluso trató de llamarla, pero no hubo respuesta. Tal vez porque ella esperaba que le pidiera salir aquella vez y cuando él le dijo que tenía que discutirlo con su hermano se enfadó. Sólo era una teoría.

Pero él ya sabía que esto no podía ir a ninguna parte. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Citas por Internet? ¿Cuál era su plan?

Nunca se imaginó que las cosas se harían tan serias. Sólo necesitaba una novia. Una novia que lo pudiera entender, una chica a la que le gustaran los caballos y los saltos. Una chica guapa y dulce. Justo como Sakura. No la podía olvidar.

Al menos antes de ella él podía mirar a otras chicas en el instituto, pero cuando ella entró en su vida de repente, sus ojos estaban ciegos y ella era lo único que podía ver.

Y ahora él la necesitaba, pero ella estaba enfadada por alguna razón y no contestaba a sus sms.

Miró su cuenta otra vez. Incluso bloqueó su cuenta. Quizás él la mosqueó o quizás ella estaba quedando con otro chico y no quería que viera a Sasuke.

·

·

Tres semanas más tarde. Sakura abrió su cuenta otra vez. Incluso abrió su correo electrónico. No, no ella. Sus padres. Ellos solo lo abrieron para decierle algo a la gente. Algo muy importante. Sasuke miró su pantalla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, a punto de llorar.

Al lado de su nombre en Facebook había tres letras. Tres letras muy importantes.

_R.I.P_

_R.I.P_

_R.I.P_ (Rest in peace)

Ella estaba muerta.

_Muerta._

_Muerta._

_Muerta._

_Muerta._

_Muerta._

_Muerta._

_Muerta._

Es por eso que ella no contestaba a sus mensajes. Estaba muerta. Nunca pensó que ella pudiera morir con esta edad. ¿Quién lo diría?

Con esa cólera Sasuke cogió su ordenador portátil y lo estampó contra la pared. La máquina se rompió en pedazos. Estaba muerto, como Sakura. Nunca pudo pedirle salir. Fue tan estúpido de no haberle pedido salir aquel día. Tal vez ella seguiría viva si él le hubiera hecho esa maldita pregunta.

Comenzó a llorar. Todavía seguía llorando cuando su hermano golpeó la puerta. Itachi lo abrazó sin preguntar nada. No necesitaba respuesta alguna para entender la situación. Su hermano lloraba. Era todo lo que importaba.

·

·

Después de aquel día Sasuke llamó a los padres de Sakura. Ellos lloraban. También oyó la voz de su hermano que le trataba de decir algo a su madre.

Le dijeron que Sakura montaba a Jess, pero el animal se distrajo por algo. Se asustó y de repente Jess trató de saltar las vallas, pero estas eran tan altas que no pudo aterrizar perfectamente y cayó sobre Sakura. Ella estaba muerta cuando la encontraron. El peso de Jessica era demasiado para ella.

Encontraron a Sakura y Jessica detrás de las vallas. Al principio Sasuke pensó que arreglaron la historia para que tuviera sentido, pero cuando su madre le dijo que vieron los vídeos empezar, su corazón se paró. Estaba haciendo un vídeo cuando pasó todo. Su hermano dijo que no tenían el coraje para ver el vídeo donde Sakura caía del caballo. Se lo enviaron a Sasuke y le preguntaron si él podía mirarlo.

Antes de que él colgara Sasuke preguntó sobre Jess. Su madre dijo que ella no comía nada, ni siquiera bebía nada de agua. La mandaron a un centro médico.

·

·

Pero él tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que mirar el vídeo entero.

Era verdad, el caballo se asustó y comenzó a desmadrarse y Sakura no podía controlarla. Saltó la valla, pero no pudo aterrizar bien. En cambio, esta cayó donde Sakura cayó. Su flor de cerezo ni gritó ni se movió. Estaba lista para morir.

Y ahora ella estaba muerta. Como su interior. Sus emociones estaban muertas como su flor de cerezo.

Dejó de salir con Naruto. Sólo lo veía en el bar, pero Sasuke no podía emborracharse incluso aunque quisiera. Era su maldición.

De repente cada chica del instituto comenzó a hablar con él, pero no las escuchaba ni las miraba.

Dejó de montar a caballo. Era un deporte maldito. No vendió a Blixten porque ella era su única amiga. Una amiga que podía entenderlo.

Y volvió al principio; una vida sin Sakura y otra gente. Solamente él y Blixten. Ellos morirían juntos. Incluso serían enterrados juntos.

Sakura era una chica. Nada más. Las chicas eran asquerosas, no merecían vivir. Pero Sakura era diferente. Ella tenía que vivir.

·

·

Sasuke dejó la escuela. Dejó su vida. Sólo se despertaba, comía algo y entonces dormía otra vez. Todo el mundo le mandaba sms o le hablaba por chat en Facebook. Así que él también escribió en su cuenta "R.I.P.", como Sakura.

La echaba tanto de menos. Ella era su vida y el día en que ella murió su vida acabó. No quería vivir. Tal vez si él muriera, podría ver a Sakura en el cielo.

Pero tal vez Sasuke se iría al infierno.

·

·

Era un día frío de invierno en América. Las calles estaban vacías. Los estudiantes estaban en la escuela, los padres en el trabajo. Cada casa estaba caliente a diferencia del exterior. Pero la casa del Uchiha era fría. Si alguien viviera allí se podría congelar fácilmente. Los Uchihas dejaron la casa el año pasado, se mudaron a otra casa. Sólo dejaron el portátil de su hijo. Y aún seguía funcionando. Había una página web muy familiar en la pantalla. Facebook. Y la cuenta de una chica hermosa se mostraba. Una chica con el pelo rosado y ojos verdes sonriendo con su caballo. Sakura. Y allí había escrito algo en su muro para sí misma.

Sólo una oración: "Quién se imaginaba que había wi-fi en el cielo".

* * *

**_Fin TT_TT_**

**_Sí, lo sé... Tiene un final súper trágico y triste, pero me pareció precioso._**

**_El sentimiento de pérdida total de Sasuke... Todo su amor.. Su vida... Eso demuestra que el pelinegro estaba profundamente enamorado de ella... Al igual que ella de él... :(_**

**_Es bonito, pero triste..._**

**_¿Vosotr s qué opináis? Ya sabéis, dejad un review y me contáis ;)_**

**_Muchas gracias por los que me mandasteis! Me encantaron! *.*_**

**_danny: gracias por el review! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado! Bueno, aquí ya ves como el tiempo pasa volando (aunque no de la forma en la que esperabas xD). Y lo de las edades.. pues ni yo lo sé, pero me imagino que entre 16 y 18 años._**

**_Meems: jajaja gracias por el review! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y bueno... espero que me digas qué tal este capítulo ;)_**


End file.
